Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline of an anomalous event. A vehicle event recorder typically includes a set of sensors—for example, video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, GPS (global positioning system), etc.—that report data, which is used to determine the occurrence of an anomalous event. Anomalous events can include accidents, rough conditions (e.g., potholes), hazardous driving, etc. Sensor data indicating anomalous events can then be transmitted to an external storing and/or reviewing system. However, information captured local to the vehicle is not always sufficient to optimally determine anomalous events.